A toilet bowl is usually installed steady and immovable in a toilet near a corner, and a toilet cannot always occupy a large space so that a toilet bowl is often felt to make the toilet narrow or crowded. Besides, a toilet is also often used as a bathroom, so the seat of the toilet bowl is often too wet to be sit on, quite inconvenient for use.